conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
List of notable case and statutory laws in Washingtonia
The following is an incomplete list of notable legislation, royal decrees and cases that are significant in Washingtonian law today. Most older decrees and legislation have been amended by more recent decrees or legislation. *''R'' - legislatively repealed *''ER'' - executive order recalled *''DI'' - judicially declared invalid *''DR'' - royal decree recalled Extraordinary legal sources *Friendship Agreement of 1791 *Assembly Pact of 1910 (R'' - Constitution of 1913) *Constitution of Washingtonia of 1913 Decrees *Establishment of the Washingtonian Kingdom and Monarchy Decree of 1791 *Condemnation of the United States Congress Decree of 1792 (''DR - Recall Ordinance of 1913) *George II as Heir Apparent Decree of 1798 *Slaver's Bill of Rights of 1801 (DR - Abolition of Slavery Decree of 1883) *Highways Decree of 1804 (R'' - National Traffic Act of 1942) *George III as Heir Apparent Decree of 1815 *Flag Decree of 1824 (''R - National Symbols Act of 1914) *Decree for a Royal Parliament of 1828 (R'' - Assembly Pact of 1910) *John I as Heir Apparent Decree of 1846 *Women's Role Decree of 1868 *Abolition of Slavery Decree of 1883 *Patrick I as Heir Apparent Decree of 1887 (''DR - Civil War Decree of 1899) *Parliamentary Decree for the State of Civil War of 1899 (DR - Peace Decree of 1910) *Parliamentary Decree for Brandon I as King of 1910 *Decree in Regency of Peace of 1910 *Former Decrees Amendment and Recall Ordinance of 1913 *Decree Abolishing Duchies and Counties of 1915 *King's Counsel Establishment Ordinance of 1946 *Energy Corporation of Washingtonia Decree of 1953 *Former Decrees Naming Ordinance of 1995 *Royal Decree 1722013 of 2013 (Republican Commission Decree) Executive orders/enactments/declarations *Declaration of War (Großdeutsches Reich) of 1940 (R'' - Peace Act of 1945) *Order Mobilizing the National Armed Services of 1940 (''ER - Demobilizing Order of 1945) *Order Demobilizing the National Armed Services of 1945 *Dissolution of the Grand Washingtonian Assembly of 1946 Legislation/statutes *Companies Act of 1913 (R'' - Companies Act of 1968) *Currency Act of 1914 **Establishes the Columbard as the Kingdom's official currency. Replaced the Washingtonian Dollar. *Immigration and Status of Aliens Act of 1914 *Income Tax and Revenue Act of 1914 (''R - Tax Act of 1947) *Grand Assembly Privileges Act of 1914 *National Symbols Act of 1914 **Replaces the former national flag and shield. *Military Conscription Act of 1914 (DI - Hall vs. The Throne 1921) *Family Rights and Privileges Act of 1915 (R'' - Family Act of 1976) *Explosives Act of 1915 (''R - Weapons Act of 2001) *National Education Act of 1915 *Shipping Act of 1915 (R'' - Shipping Act of 1956) *North Island Act of 1915 **Establishes the Province of North Island and its government. *South Island Act of 1915 **Establishes the Province of South Island and its government. *Census Bureau Act of 1915 **Establishes the Washingtonian Census Bureau. *Armed Forces Act of 1915 **Establishes the King's Loyal Washingtonian Armed Forces. *Practice of Law and Related Matters Act of 1916 **Regulates the lawyers' profession in Washingtonia. *Recognition of Marriage Officers Act of 1916 (''R - Marriage Act of 1959) *Elections Act of 1917 *National Military Service Act of 1922 *Criminal Prosecutions Act of 1932 *Crimes Act of 1933 **Establishes the Penal Code of Washingtonia. **Disallows judicial presiding officers/jury members to abstain from voting "guilty" or "not guilty". **Allows members of the public to try criminal cases. *Law Enforcement Act of 1935 **Establishes the King's Loyal Washingtonian Police Department. *Firearms Act of 1935 (R'' - Weapons Act of 2001) *South Island Prisons Recognition Act of 1939 *Ratification of the Declaration of War (Großdeutsches Reich) Act of 1940 (''R - Peace Act of 1945) *Wartime Trade Act of 1940 **Criminalizes trade with an enemy of the state. *Provincial Courts Act of 1940 **Establishes the Provincial Courts. *University of King George Act of 1941 **Establishes the University of King George. *National Traffic Act of 1942 *Privatization of Prisons in North Island Act of 1944 *Declaration of Peace (Großdeutsches Reich) Act of 1945 **Ends the war with Germany and Washingtonia's involvement in World War II. *Censure of HRH Brandon I and Related Matters Act of 1947 **Censure of the King following the Constitutional Crisis of 1946. *Internal Security Act of 1947 **Creates the State of Emergency Provisions (SEP). *Income Tax and Revenue Act of 1947 *Finance Court Act of 1947 **Establishes the Finance Court. *Continuity of Government Act of 1949 **Establishes the Executive Line of Succession (ELS). Entrenches procedures to be followed in the event of a catastrophic loss of government. *Age of Legal Capacity Act of 1954 **Establishes the "age of legal capacity" (age of majority/age of consent) at 16 years. *Defamation and Personal Damage Act of 1956 *Court of Appeal Act of 1956 **Establishes the Court of Appeal. *Shipping Act of 1956 *Television Licenses Act of 1956 (R - TV Licenses Repeal Act of 1996) *Disease and Epidemic Prevention Act of 1957 *Marriages Act of 1959 **Consolidates and codifies preexisting custom, legislation and common law regarding matrimony. *Statute of Limitations of 1959 **Regulates prescription and the statute of limitations in Washingtonia. *Term Limits Act of 1960 *National Aviation Act of 1960 *Companies Act of 1968 *Family Act of 1976 *Family Court Act of 1976 **Establishes the Family Court. *Asylum and Refuge Act of 1982 *Compensation of Judicial Presiding Officers Act of 1983 *Miscellaneous Definitions Act of 1994 *Government District Special Police Act of 1994 **Establishes a police force under the authority of the Grand Assembly - the Government District Special Police (GDSP). *Adoption Act of 1996 *Television Licenses (Repeal) Act of 1996 *Employment Act of 2000 *Weapons Act of 2001 *Prevention of Sexual Offenses and Related Matters Act of 2004 *Security of Intelligence Act of 2010 *Access to Certain Sensitive Information Act of 2010 *Prohibition on Certain Speech Act of 2010 Case law (precedent) Court of Appeal Supreme Court Constitutional Court See also *Law of Washingtonia *Judiciary of Washingtonia *Government and politics of Washingtonia Category:Law of Washingtonia